


Grass green

by Ren



Series: Maritombola 2010 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She stretched out under the tree and waited.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass green

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 13 (verde erba/grass green) of maritombola @ [maridichallenge](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge/profile); it's like the Italian version of bingo, only better. This sounded really awesome in my head but turned out kinda meh. I'm submitting it anyway because I don't have any other ideas for this prompt.

The grass was incredibly green and incredibly soft under her fingers. The panorama was simple, just an endless plain stretching as far as the eyes could see under a clear blue sky. The only landmark was a single tree, just one, with pale bark and knobbly roots and leaves of a shape that matched no real tree in the real world. She stretched out under the tree and waited.

There was sunlight but no sun in the sky and she had no way of knowing how long she spent staring at the blue and green around her. Sometimes a lonely cloud would pass her by, just a wisp of white overhead, and a soft breeze would make the grass undulate. It was one of the most difficult things she'd ever done, making all the mazes and impossible pieces of architecture seem like a children's construction blocks by comparison.

All those millions of billions of grass stalks around her were different from each other, all of them so simple and at the same time so very complex. Absent-mindedly, she picked a couple of stalks from next to her and twirled them around in her hand. There were still a couple of dewdrops clinging to them. When she opened her fingers, the next gust of wind blew them away.


End file.
